L'arroseur arrosé
by Ruines
Summary: [OS][HPxDM]Draco Malfoy est un manipulateur, vous en doutiez encore ? Harry, lui est rodé, surtout lorsqu'approche le 24 décembre...


**Titre** : L'arroseur arrosé

**Auteur **: Ruines

**Rating** : G

**Genre** : OS, Yaoï (**relation amoureuse entre hommes**), Romance, Mignonnet

**Pairing** : HPxDM

**Source** : Harry Potter –sans allusion précise aux six premiers volumes, un grand merci à J.K. Rowling.

Un petit OS de fin d'année portant sur le couple **HPxDM**, écrit aujourd'hui même (et avec le sourire, s'il vous plait !) pour vous souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**- L'arroseur arrosé** **-**

**

* * *

Dimanche 24 décembre, Londres**

La petite maison de pierre blanche était plongée dans le noir. Les épaisses tentures de velours bordeaux étaient tirées ne permettant pas à la faible lumière du soleil de pénétrer dans les pièces, tandis qu'au dehors, la lune blafarde reprenait doucement ses droits au sein des nuages mordorés.

Malgré la noirceur ambiante, un jeune homme brun évoluait sans difficulté dans la bâtisse. Ses pas foulaient le sol du couloir avec précision et il chantait à tue-tête le refrain lascif d'une vieille chanson lui trottant dans la tête :

« _Viens le désir dans nos veines, je voudrais encore que tu m'aimes, oui avant que tu me dises, je voudrais encore que tu me brises_… »**1**

Il s'arrêta devant une porte close et abaissa sans hésitation la poignée. Alors qu'il fouillait la pièce du regard, il chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur et l'actionna, laissant s'écouler du plafonnier une agréable lumière jaunit.

En voyant son compagnon avachit sur leur lit un bras en travers du visage, il s'approcha furtivement et s'assis sur la bordure du sommier, tâchant de ne pas réveiller le bel endormi. Mais alors qu'il approchait délicatement sa main de la peau pâle, il remarqua que la respiration de celui-ci était légèrement saccadée, comme s'il avait du mal à respirer.

_Quel comédien_, soupira Harry dans son fort intérieur.

Il sentait déjà la crise poindre son nez. C'était pareil tous les ans à la même date.

L'homme blond, savamment allongé pour prendre le plus de place possible, geint dans son sommeil en remuant légèrement.

« Debout la belle au bois dormant. Tu dois aller te préparer »

Pour seule réponse, il ne reçut qu'un nouveau gémissement de douleur alors que son compagnon écartait doucement son bras pour le fixer de ses impressionnantes prunelles anthracites en battant des cils.

« Harry ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix pâteuse « Je m'sens pas bien… tu veux bien me dire si j'ai de la fièvre ? »

« Arrête ça, je les connais par cœur tes tours de passe-passe et ça ne marchera pas cette année » Gronda le jeune homme brun en se relevant pour le fixer d'un regard furieux « C'est la même chose tous les ans, tu crois pas que tu pourrais prendre sur toi pour une fois ? Y'a quatre ans déjà tu étais malade, y'a trois ans tu devais terminer une potion _extrêmement_ importante pour Snape… »

« Severus » le corrigea t-il.

« … y'a deux ans tu avais un rendez-vous chez ton psychologue _un soir de réveillon_ et l'année dernière ta vieille tante Apollonia est décédée –pour _la troisième fois_ en deux ans. Est-ce que tu me prends pour une bille ? » Demanda t-il soudainement.

Comme le jeune homme blond ne répondait pas, il s'éloigna du lit pour rejoindre son armoire dans laquelle il enfonça rageusement sa tête à la recherche de quoi se vêtir :

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de ma cravate ? » Marmonna t-il sans même accorder un seul regard à son amant « Draco, tu n'as pas vu ma cravate ? Tu sais celle que tu m'as offerte avec des… des… » Il se retourna vers le lit et mima avec un doigt sur son torse des arabesques compliquées en cherchant ses mots « des… enfin tu vois quoi ? » Continua t-il alors que le jeune homme blond, toujours mollement étendu lui indiquait de l'index le pied du lit.

« Je te l'avais sorti pour être sur que tu ne la cherche pas partout au dernier moment » Marmonna t-il avec fatigue en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

Harry fronça quelque peu les sourcils et attrapa d'une main sa cravate bleu nuit aux fioritures argentées qu'il noua avec dextérité autour de son cou.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait ce coup-ci ?_, se demanda t-il avec méfiance.

Il scruta la fine chevelure flavescente qu'il apercevait d'entre l'enchevêtrement de bras et de drap, et s'approcha bien malgré lui de la silhouette. Non pas qu'il soit inquiet, il le savait tragédien à ses heures perdues, mais… oui bon, il était _peut-être_ effectivement un peu inquiet.

« Draco, lève toi chéri ou on va arriver en retard » Réitéra t-il en montant à quatre pattes sur le lit.

« Je suis désolé chaton mais je ne me sens _vraiment_ pas bien » Insista t-il en lui jetant un regard penaud « J'ai chaud, je suis barbouillé et ma tête me fait mal. Tu crois que j'ai de la fièvre ? » Il plissa les yeux péniblement et tentant de prendre sa température du dos de sa main.

Harry écarta sa main d'une petite claque et apposa son front contre le sien.

« Mince, c'est vrai que tu es un peu chaud »

Il tenta de s'écarter doucement mais le jeune homme blond passa un bras en travers de ses épaules pour le maintenir tout contre lui.

« Câlin » Exigea t-il en déposant un léger baiser sur la mâchoire qu'il avait à portée de lèvres.

« Dracooo… » Couina Harry en se dégageant « Il faut que je m'assure de ta température, alors tiens-toi tranquille cinq secondes »

Il allongea le bras vers la table de chevet pour y attraper la baguette de son amoureux -la sienne étant dans le salon. La baguette en main, il se rassit convenablement sur le lit et tenta d'invoquer un thermomètre en faisant fis de la main taquine glissant sur sa cuisse. Une fois que celui-ci fut apparu, il le glissa entre les lèvres entrouvertes du jeune homme à ses côtés :

« Sous le palet » Conseilla Harry « Et arrête de te tortiller »

« Ch'est pach'que l'idée d'aboir un obchet moldu dans la bouche n'a yien de très exchitant Harry chéyui » Baragouina Draco comme il le put sans trop ouvrir les lèvres.

« Ferme la bouche » Le pria le jeune homme brun en rigolant discrètement « Tu postillonnes partout ! »

« Moich ? Moich je pochtillon'che ? »

Le Survivant ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire et tentait de contrôler ses soubresauts en se maintenant les côtes d'une main et en tirant de l'autre sur la joue de son compagnon.

« Bipbipbipbip – bipbipbipbip – bipbipbipbip »

« Ah ! » Harry se pencha sur Draco et récupéra le thermomètre, il regarda ce qui était inscrit dessus puis jeta un regard soucieux à son petit ami.

Le jeune Malfoy l'interrogea du regard.

'_Le bon Dieu sans confession_, pensa t-il en avisant ses grands yeux gris lui manger la moitié du visage.

« 38, 5° »

« Tu vois que je ne mentais pas » Se défendit-il en lui jetant un regard lourd de reproche « Je sais que je ne m'entends pas vraiment avec tes belettes et que je me passerais bien de réveillonner avec eux, mais de là à inventer une excuse aussi bidon que celle d'être malade… c'est bien mal me connaître » Harry leva élégamment un sourcil, semblant dire : _C'est ça, prends-moi pour un con_ « Tu me vexe Harry » Termina t-il en posant dramatiquement une main sur son front et en grimaçant comme si celui-ci était brûlant de fièvre.

« Bon et bien je crois que je vais appeler Hermione pour les prévenir que nous ne serons pas là ce soir… _encore_ »

Harry rampa hors du lit et alors qu'il posait ses pieds à terre, une paire de bras fins s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et un nez se nicha au creux de ses reins, frottant le coton de sa chemise noire.

« Ecoute Harry, si tu tiens tellement à y aller, je pourrais bien supporter un petit 38,5 pendant une soirée » Dit Draco d'une voix étouffée.

Il passa une main dans la chevelure brune de son amant et tira légèrement dessus pour le faire basculer en arrière sur le lit, puis se pencha sur lui pour joindre leurs deux bouches en de petits baisers.

« Je ferais tout pour te rendre heureux » Continua t-il en laissant sa main -câline- caresser la peau veloutée de son ventre et flatter ses côtes, sous sa chemise.

« Je sais bien » Répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire, les yeux doux « Mais quel genre d'amoureux je serais si je t'imposais de m'accompagner chez 'Mione et Ron alors que tu es malade ? »

« Tu ne m'impose rien chaton, je me plis simplement à ta volonté » Assura t-il avec sérieux en déposant un bécot sur sa tempe.

Harry rigola quelque instant de sa mine grave avant de lever le bras droit et de fourrager de sa main les fins cheveux de sa nuque, le faisant frissonner.

« C'est pas grave, on va fêter Noël ici. Le principal, c'est d'être ensemble tu ne crois pas ? »

« Oui, merci » Souffla le jeune homme blond avec émotion en embrassant dévotement le haut de son crâne où il tentait d'aplanir certaines mèches dissipées.

« Bon ! » Harry se dégagea de ses bras et se leva du lit pour se mettre debout dans la pièce « Je vais leur téléphoner pour les prévenir du changement de programme et après je vais nous mitonner quelques petits plats pour ce soir, ça te va ? »

« C'est parfait » Conclu t-il en le regardant s'éloigner de la pièce un sourire sur les lèvres.

**◊ ◊ ◊**

Le survivant revint moins d'une heure plus tard, un charmant tablier blanc ceignant sa taille mince et les joues légèrement roses. Il trouva Draco adossé à la tête de lit, la moitié de son corps disparaissant sous un lourd polaire blanc-cassé, un ouvrage épais ouvert sur les cuisses.

« Deux heures de cuisson pour les Lumas et ce sera près » Dit-il en pénétrant dans la pièce ce qui fit refermer son livre à son compagnon « Tu devrais peut-être dormir un peu sinon ta fièvre ne baissera jamais »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pris une fiole de potion »

Harry grimpa sur le lit et vint s'allonger contre lui, posant d'autorité sa tête sur ses cuisses. Un silence confortable s'installa tandis que le jeune Malfoy effleurait tendrement les cheveux soyeux de son brun préféré et que celui-ci se laissant dorloter en somnolant.

Un sourire victorieux naquit sur les lèvres de Draco alors qu'il se laissait aller à l'ambiance cotonneuse qui avait envahit la pièce.

« _J'ai encore gagné cette année_ » Murmura t-il si bas qu'il était persuadé que son amant n'avait rien entendu.

« Hum ? » S'enquit d'ailleurs celui-ci d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Rien mon ange, dors »

« Au fait Draco »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai invité Hermione et Ron à réveillonner ici puisque tu es malade » Lâcha t-il avec innocence « Ca ne te dérange pas au moins ? » Il se retourna dans le giron du jeune homme blond et enfoui son visage contre la peau brûlante de son estomac, respirant avec passion l'odeur suave qui s'en dégageait.

Draco fut secoué d'un léger rire avant de se calmer et de murmurer à son oreille :

« Je t'aime Harry »

« Oh, mais je t'aime aussi, _chéri_ »

Un doux sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'il attirait à lui le visage de son compagnon, collant un baiser bruyant sur ses lèvres.

« Joyeux Noël »

* * *

**-FIN-**

* * *

**1** : Pour les petits curieux, cette chanson est _Kissing my song_ de Indochine. 

Voilà, une tendre petite fic pour vous souhaiter encore à toutes et à tous un très _Joyeux Noël_ en espérant de tout cœur que vous aurez passé un agréable -et court- moment ici.

Je vous poutoute fort et avec amour.

Ruines.


End file.
